bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Creator Maxwell/@comment-70.192.17.101-20150424184414
Total Cost (2 squads): 264 Units: 6*s: 6* Lorand Lv. 94 Breaker SBB: 3 6* Luther Lv. 42 Lord BB: 1 6* Arus Lv. 99 Lord BB: 7 6* Felneus Lv. 39 Breaker BB: 6 6* Oulu Lv. 63 Breaker (I know, it makes me sad, too) BB: 2 6* Signas Lv. 23 Lord BB: 1 6* Lance Lv. 75 Lord BB: 2 6* Faris Lv. 48 Gaurdian BB: 2 6* Lucca Lv. 100 Gaurdian SBB: 3 6* Weiss Lv. 16 Anima BB: 2 6* Elulu Lv. 63 Lord BB: 1 6* Rashil Lv. 72 Breaker (Again, makes me sad) BB: 9 6* Kanon (Will be 7* on Saturday) Lv. 100 Lord SBB: 1 (Usual lead) 6* Sefia Lv. 100 Breaker SBB: 10 6* Sefia Lv. 79 Anima SBB: 4 6* Sefia (I have a total of 5 Sefias =P) Lv. 1 Anima BB: 2 6* Kikuri Lv. 79 Lord SBB: 1 5*s: 5* Kagutsuchi Lv. 66 Breaker BB: 5 5* Farlon Lv. 80 Anima BB: 5 5* Claire Lv. 16 Lord BB: 2 5* Karl Lv. 79 Lord BB: 3 5* Eltri Lv. 71 Breaker (Thought this was good for a while, then realized) BB: 6 5* Golem Lv. 79 Anima BB: 3 5* Eze Lv. 56 Anima BB: 3 5* Rina Lv. 71 Breaker BB: 4 5* Diana Lv. 21 Lord BB: 1 5* Will Lv. 48 Gaurdian BB: 1 5* Sefia Lv. 50 Lord BB: 1 5* Hogar Lv. 17 Anima BB: 2 5* Deemo Lv. 60 Anima BB: 4 5* Zebra Lv. 80 Breaker BB: 10 (Personal Fav) 5* Lunaris Lv. 80 Anima BB: 1 5* Grahdens Lv. 49 BB: 1 5* Kuda Lv. 9 Oracle BB: 2 5* Eva Lv. 16 Breaker BB: 2 4*s: 4* Freya Lv. 8 Oracle BB: 1 4* Selena Lv. 37 Anima BB: 1 4* Eliza Lv. 1 Gaurdian BB: 1 4* Reeze Lv. 1 Anima BB: 1 4* Rigness Lv. 1 Gaurdian BB: 1 4* Il & Mina Lv. 1 Breaker BB: 1 4* Paula Lv. 1 Anima BB: 1 4* Ophelia Lv. 46 Lord BB: 2 4* Tia Lv. 27 Gaurdian BB: 1 4* Hatsune Miku Lv. 43 Breaker BB: 5 4* Zele Lv. 17 Guardian BB: 2 4* Kushra Lv. 1 Guardian BB: 1 4* Uda Lv. 42 Guardian BB: 2 4* Shera Lv. 16 Lord BB: 2 4* Sefia Lv. 26 Lord BB: 1 4* Sola Lv. 1 Oracle BB: 1 4* Melchio Lv. 22 Breaker BB: 1 4* Zellha Lv. 55 Oracle BB: 1 4* Priscilla Lv. 46 Breaker BB: 1 4* Madia Lv. 60 Guardian BB: 4 4* Duel-GX Lv. 1 Anima BB: 1 4* Lira Lv. 1 Guardian BB: 1 4* Lunaris Lv. 1 Breaker BB: 1 4* Lidor Lv. 10 Oracle BB: 2 4* Elza Lv. 60 Gaurdian BB: 1 4* Cyclaw Lv. 1 Guardian BB: 1 4* Andaria Lv. 1 Guardian BB: 1 4* Xenon Lv. 44 Anima BB: 4 3*s 3* Zephu Lv. 26 Lord BB: 4 3* Nemia Lv. 1 Oracle BB: 1 3* Magress Lv. 1 Oracle BB: 2 3* Mifune Breaker Lv. 15 BB: 1 3* Estia Breaker Lv. 36 BB: 3 2*s 2* Vargas Lv. 1 Breaker BB: 1 2* Galant Lv. 1 Breaker BB: 1 2* Stya Lv. 1 Breaker BB: 1 2* Lario Lv. 1 Lord BB: 1 2* Zeln Lv. 1 Oracle BB: 1 2* Luna Lv. 1 Oracle BB: 1 2* Alma Lv. 18 Anima BB: 1 2* Oboro Lv. 1 Anima BB: 1 Phew! That was a long list. I could use recommendations for squads for Maxwell, and tips/tricks or advice would be nice! I dare someone to write a longer comment